AquaMINEine
by season6plz
Summary: Steven feels guilty about what he did to Aquamarine. So she finds a way for him to make it up to her. First fic. Please enjoy.


"Oh. Hello 'The Steven'." The small, voluptuous gem greeted the Halfling. "H-hey Aquamarine!", Steven, blushing slightly, stuttered as he noticed the pintsized alien's new form, laid out in front of him. "When... when did you get that new f-form?" Aquamarine, sighing, sat up into a leaning position, her admittedly impressive breasts swaying as she did so. "If you really must know, after you convinced the Diamonds that you were actually Pink Diamond, I was immediately sentenced to permanent dissipation." Steven gave her a questioning stare. "Ugh! What do you call it? "Poofing"? Isn't it?." "Oooh. Sorry about that. But you have to admit that you were being kind of mean to everyon-" Aquamarine relaxed herself deeper into her position. It was getting harder for former Pink Diamond to stay focused. How could he when he was trying to: Listen to the gem, not stare at her amazing tits and conceal his raging boner, all at once? "Sorry isn't going to cut it! You're the reason I was imprisoned in the first place." Steven was growing increasingly agitated at the scene the two were creating in the middle of the beach. "Aquamarine, please! I really am sorry for everything I did to you. Isn't there anyway you could forgive me?" The blue beauty was silent for a moment, before she noticed something. As a plan formed in her head, a devilish smile grew from her plump, glossy lips. "Well, now that you mention it, there is 'one' thing you could do for me." She said playfully, slowly moving her shoulders, as to get her ample breasts to sway slightly. This naturally caused Steven quite a bit of unrest. Yet, he didn't want to leave someone he did wrong's side when they were offering him a chance of redemption. "S-s-sure Aquamarine. What is it?" The unease clear in his voice. He was experiencing two different kinds of feelings. His instincts were screaming, begging for him to run away and go back home. But something else, something Steven had never felt before, something warm and alluring was cooing him towards the tiny woman. "Easy. Just keep staring at my chest, 'Steven'." Aquamarine giggled, now squashing her melons together with her upper arms. "W-what!? N-no... I wasn't-" "Staring at my perfect tits? It's okay. I know you have been," She summons him closer with the wiggle of a finger. The hand previously massaging her right nipple. "I know you want them. Every male I've run into on this rock seem to be entranced by these babies!" She giggles again, her swaying the two sacks of fat faster and slower, closer and further away from a now salivating boy. "N... no. I.. wasn't... starin-" "Let go Steven. You don't need the Crystal Gems or that human 'Connie'. You have me now. Me and my very attractive, very hypnotic breast. And I have you. I have you sinking. Further away from those traitors and deeper into the in-between of my big boobs." "Maybe... but-" Aquamarine grabs Steven's head and embraces him in a kiss. The sweet taste of her blueberry lipstick and the warmth of her melons as they slowly pressed against his chest took nearly all of the young halfbreed's will power at once. There they stayed. Mere moments for Aquamarine, but hours for our hero. "Mwah! There. Are you feeling better now 'My Diamond'?" She mocked. Not that Steven cared at this point. He was far too busy staring lustfully into the eyes of his seemingly new mistress. "Y-yes, my Aquamarine," He said while still recovering from there passionate embrace seconds ago, gasping for air in slow, heavy, lustful breaths. "It's just that-" "What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy being my slave now?" She slowly caresses the teenage boy's face. A jolt of electricity shot down our protagonist's spine as his new goddess placed a hand upon his skin. The feeling was almost orgasmic. "It's just that, I kinda miss the Gems already. And they'll come looking for me when they find out what you did." Steven could feel something deep inside himself, clawing it's way out of him and attempting to break the metaphorical spell placed on the boy. "Uh oh," the gem laughed sarcastically. "I someone trying to resist? We can't have that now can we?" Aquamarine reached a hand down to the part-quartz's crouch. Teasingly undoing the zip to his jeans. "What are you- Before he could respond, Aquamarine was sitting in his lap, positioning herself atop his impressive nine incher. "My, my. It looks like I'm going to have to use my last resort to finally get you to see that I'm the only woman you'll ever need." She lined up the tip and quick dropped herself onto Steven's meat. Never had Steven experienced anything like this. Sure, he fused with... what was that girl's name again? Oh well, that didn't matter now. But what he was felt then, paled in comparison to the absolute pleasure he was feeling physically and, more importantly to his new mistress, mentally. She started off slow, soothingly moaning to her new pet: "See *pant* Steven? You don't need *moan* those tired old mules *haah* or that stuck up *oh fuck* organic bitch to keep you *oh gawd* happy! You have me! The only gem *aaah* or woman you will ever need," "No... I don't... I love Con-" A firm, sloppy French kiss on the youth's lips effectively silenced his mouth and that thought. "Mmhh. Or want." It was already getting late by the time the two first made contact, so the beach was already emptying by the time Steven had fallen for his new love, so no one would be hearing their vigorous love making routine. Not that Steven cared if anybody heard them or not. His mind was nearly at the complete mercy of the blue bewitcher. With every passing minute, through moans and groans, kisses and caresses, Aquamarine continuously gained speed. To an outsider, it would look like the gem was sucking the very soul out of the poor boy. But to said boy, that couldn't be further from the truth. Instead of having the life drained from him, it felt like a whole new life was being forcefully but blissfully rammed inside his mind. As the winged woman sped up, she was quickly implementing new ideas inside his mind. She would scream or pant out suggestion after suggestion to Steven. All he could do sit there and take every word into account. After what seemed like an eternity, Steven's mind was reduced to: Basic functions and Aquamarine. "Gotta... get... free! "Oh. Still got a little bit of the old you in there? Time for the grand finale!" ""OOOH FUUUUUCK!"" In a quick motion, the gem shoved the half brain dead child's face into her mesmerising bosom and slammed her gigantic ass onto Steven's reproduction rod and let his cum and mind leave his body, leaving a sizable bulge in Aquamarine's stomach. "Well pet *pant, how do you feel now?" "Turn... around..." Behind Aquamarine were six gems, five off colours and all of Beach city, very angry. "..." "Looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna be stabbing you tonight." "HOW!" "No idea. Guess it's just part of my charm." With that, Aquamarine was bubbled and everyone lived happily ever after. End?


End file.
